Debugging software is an essential practice for developing computer programs. Whole academic classes, books, software development teams, and software organizational structures have been dedicated to increasing the ease at which software errors can be found and easily rectified. The costs to developing software are in part measured by how few errors are generated, and how quickly errors can be found. Multiple tools have been created to aide developers in increasing their ability and reducing their time in debugging software. This becomes exponentially more important as programs become more complex. In general, it is continually a desire to improve ways of debugging software.